Some online e-commerce systems (e.g., managing e-commerce sites) allow sellers to offer media such as books or movies for sale. To improve consumer experiences, some online e-commerce systems provide product recommendations to buyers. One known method of generating recommendations for buyers is through “collaborative filtering,” which includes generating product recommendations based on some known interest of a target user (e.g., a product recently purchased by the target user) as compared to known data from other users (e.g., product purchase data from other users that purchased the same product). However, in some situations, there may not be enough data about the product, the target user, or other users for known collaborative filtering methods to perform sufficiently. Further, collaborative filtering performs poorly with cross-category recommendations.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like numbers in the Figures indicate like components.